Twilight with the Cullens
by rascal21146
Summary: Harry meets Edward Cullen... Hermione falls in love... Edward has a secret... Bellatrix Lestrange is somehow connected ... I love Edward!
1. Edward

Chapter 1: Edward

"Who's the new kid?" Harry asked, pointing to a 6th year guy at the end. "Dunno" Ron replied, his mouth full. "I'm gonna go say hi." Hermione said, getting up while fixing her hair. She walked over to him and said, "Hullo, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you new here?" "Oh, hello." The boy said. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" he said extending his hand. After Hermione shook it, he said "Do you know where Transfiguration is?" "Oh... erm... yeah, you could follow me if you like, after breakfast." She replied, she couldn't believe that this thin, muscular, brown-haired, amber-eyed hotty was actually talking to her. "Ok, that sounds good." Edward said politely. "Come on Edward, you can sit with me and my friends if you like." Hermione offered. "Oh... um..." Edward said uneasily. "Harry! Ron! Come here!" Hermione shouted. Edward glanced up at the sky, then he rushed out, Hermione noticed that he moved very gracefully and quickly. "Didn't you guys here me?" Hermione asked, sitting back down. "Oh, were you calling?" Ron asked stupidly. "Ugh! Honestly, you must be deaf!" Hermione replied before gulping down some pumpkin juice and rushing away. "What's up with her?" Ron asked, taking a bite of bacon. "Haven't you noticed mate? All the girls are acting strange mate! I dunno 'bout you, but the kid... I dunno... he's just giving off some weird vibes..." Harry struggled with the words.Meanwhile...

Edward was moving gracefully up the stairs, avoiding people. He found his brothers, Jasper and Emmet, and his sisters, Rosalie and Alice, and said, "That was too close"

"What?" Jasper asked lazily. "The sun..." Edward said, and they all cringed. "Anyone see..." Alice trailed off.

"I don't think so... but maybe one girl did. Hermione Granger I think..." Edward replied.

"Are you talking about me?" Hermione asked from behind Edward.

Edward whipped around. The look in his eyes was a mixture of fury and terror, but it was gone in a second and he stormed away. Rosalie smirked and walked off, following her brother. Alice's eyes looked pained, and she walked toward Hermione. Jasper ran off to follow Rosalie, and Emmett stood there, looking like he was suppressing a laugh. "You don't know what you just did..." Alice said to Hermione before walking away, but Alice stopped and said quietly, "I have to get a hold of Bella right now." and she too ran off.

Hermione was confused, and she ran to Transfiguration, in which she was made to sit next to the Edward and Alice. She shot nervous glances at Edward and she packed up as quickly as possible at the end of class, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Don't worry about Edward, he's just... different from the other students. He feels like an outsider. In fact, all of us do, but him the most. You'll have to forgive him." Alice said, catching up with Hermione after Charms.


	2. Wait Come back

Chapter 2: Wait… Come Back…

"I can't get ahold of Bella." Alice told Jasper quietly in the safety of their dormitory.

"Don't fret about it, Alice, try sending a letter to Charlie." Jasper tried to soothe his "sister."

"I've already tried that! He said she'd kinda lost it and that she was coming over here to find Edward!" Alice was almost in tears. "It's like she's just... vanished off the face of the earth! She's bound to have found Carlisle by now, and you know she'd have been here in a heartbeat!"

"Try to get a vision, see where she is or what she'll do," Jasper said.

"You know they aren't always reliable!" Alice almost shouted.

"Oy! Ed!" Ron shouted as he ran to catch up with the new boy. "What's yer problem?"

"I don't know what you mean." Edward said surprised.

"What are you doing? You've made my g-- friend cry!" Ron shouted, though in his mind Hermione was more than a friend, he loved her.

"Really? Who?" replied Edward.

"I think you know! Her initials are H.G. ring any bells" Ron said, fighting the urge to punch this guy.

"Oh no... I didn't mean to make Hermione cry!" Edward said, then he mumbled something to low for Ron to hear. "Shit, she's fallen for me... I should never have agreed to come here."

"Is there a problem?" Edward's brother Jasper said, coming to Edward's side.

"Yeah, I think there is." Ron said, not realizing that Jasper was Edwards brother. "This git is pissing me off!"

"Ed! What did you do now?" Jasper teased. "Hello, I'm Ed's brother Jasper." He said to Ron.

"Oops..." Ron said, realizing he just told somebody their brother was a git.

"That's ok, oh... tell your sis thanks, but I'm taken." Jasper said giving Ron a wink before rushing off.

"Edward! There you are! have you seen Jasper?" Ginny said rushing up behind Ron.

"Erm... Gin..." Ron started to say.

"Ron, did I ask you?" she interrupted.

"Well... he said to tell you he's taken." Edward said.

Ginny turned bright red in the face and rushed off.

* * *

Three years before

At the airport, an 18-year-old american girl stepped off the plane in London, England. She was alone, she had no relatives there to stay with, she was there with a purpose though. Her name: Isabella Swan. She had to find _him_. Her boyfriend, Edward, who had vanished, once again. The second time, but this time to move to England! She had found out where they were from one of Dr. Cullen's co-workers at the hospital, a place where she could be found often. She heard a soft noise behind her, and thought that it could be him, so she turned around.

"Hullo." A man in an emerald green cloak said to her with a smirk. He had shoulder length greasy blonde hair. "The Dark Lord knew you'd come... Bella. He always knows..."

"Wh-who are you? How do you know my name?!" She asked, frightened that a man who she didn't know, seemed to know she'd be here and he knew her name!

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time." said the man, as he took a step forward. He drew a stick out of his pocket, pointed it at her under his cloak, and all went black...

* * *

Dun dun dun...  
Oh no! What's gonna happen!?  
Yay! next chappie is up!!! 


End file.
